Coffee
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome visited the tiny coffee shop near work to see him. They'd never talked before but when he approached her on a hot June day she wasn't sure just what she was getting into.


**No, I'm not suddenly going on a craze and writing stories left and right. I'm just updating all the ones I've had done for a while. Hehe? This was originally written for a challenge on LiveJournal's now non-existent Dokuga_Contest. All the other information is down here:**

**Title: **Coffee?  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Theme: **Breathless  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Fluff  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **AU Setting  
**Word Count: **4,452  
**Summary:** Kagome visited the tiny coffee shop near work to see him. They'd never talked before but when he approached her on a hot June day she wasn't sure just what she was getting into.

* * *

Kagome stood silently in the line to order, wondering about her preferred customer. Well, he wasn't her customer, he was just a customer who like Kagome happened to frequent the coffee shop she visited. She visited the local café every day just for a glimpse of him, the businessman in the suit sitting with the espresso next to him. He always sat near the back corner window during the afternoon tea hour, and as she chanced a glance there, her face fell. He wasn't there today.

She briefly wondered why it bothered her so much. It wasn't as if they'd had any real conversation before. With a sigh, she moved up in the tiny line that formed in front of her. As she moved up in line, she felt someone come up behind her but ignored them to give her order, after all it wasn't like it was anyone important. After giving the order for her Mocha Frappucino, she reached for her purse when a deep baritone stopped her.

"I'll pay." Startled and wondering who was paying, she turned to meet the stranger and gasped, breathless. It was the businessman she came to see daily. Now granted, her reaction probably wasn't that great but she was a little surprised. Deciding to take him up on the offer, she blushed (partially at her shocked gasp, partially at his chivalry) and moved to the side.

"Hn." The man didn't really say anything more as he ordered his own drink and then paid for both orders. While waiting, Kagome silently wondered why he had sought her out today. It was a sunny June day and she'd been frequenting the place since February. It was odd that he would approach her now, especially if he wasn't talking to her.

"Thank you." She began as a way to initiate some conversation. After all, it was the least she could do. He didn't reply to her comment and she wryly wondered why he had even bothered her then.

When both drinks arrived, she took hers and started heading to her usual table when the man stopped her again. What did he want this time she wondered staring at him and waiting for an answer. He briefly glanced towards his regular empty table before speaking again.

"Will you have a coffee with me?"

"Sure." Kagome answered thinking about it. She had a good half-hour to kill anyway. That and she wasn't going to pass up genuinely good company. She wondered if it was worth it anyway, after all he was relatively quiet. Sighing, she sat down.

"What's your name?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. This was annoying, just being there with him and not doing anything. Kagome was aggravated and decided that initiating the conversation was better than nothing.

"Sesshomaru." He answered after a sip of his drink. He briefly lifted an eyebrow at her and she wondered what he meant. When it seemed she wasn't getting the hint, he spoke again. "Your name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She stated glancing at her watch. Already ten minutes had passed. Could this get any more boring?

Sighing, she played with her phone, texting her friends and playing with her ringtones taking intermittent sips of her drink in between. When it seemed she wasn't getting anywhere, she sighed and stood up. Already, twenty minutes had passed by and she had to head back to work.

"You're leaving?" Sesshomaru asked watching as she shouldered her purse and took the last few sips of her drink. Kagome nodded, once again peeved at his attention now that she was leaving. Did he not care about her when she sat at the table?

"My break ends in ten minutes. I have to leave now so that I can get back on time." He nodded, standing up as well and walking her to the door. Right before she left he caught her attention before speaking again.

"Sit with me tomorrow." The statement hung in the air and she knew it was up for grabs. She was the one who would make the ultimate decision. Not really giving him an answer, she muttered an "I'll see" before leaving the shop and heading back to work.

The next day she surprisingly found herself sitting at his table. He looked up and offered her a greeting before becoming silent once again. Kagome who'd had a terrible day with her boss merely enjoyed the silence. Inuyasha had problems with Kikyo again and Kagome was forced to bear the brunt of both problems as both parties came to her for advice.

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked noticing how she seemed to slump onto the table as she sipped her coffee. She looked like someone had put her through an obstacle course of sorts. Her hair was slightly out of place and her eyes drooped as though she wanted to sleep.

"You have no idea. My boss had a fight with his girlfriend and both of them tried to come to me for advice!"

He couldn't say anything to her- he'd never been in her position after all. But he did merely acknowledge her situation. Kagome seemed satisfied with his response and perked up a little since the mocha frappucino was kicking in.

Like yesterday, the two didn't really talk as they finished their drink. When she moved to leave, he followed suit, posing the same statement from the day before.

"Sit with me tomorrow."

"Maybe." Kagome replied arbitrarily as she moved away and down the street heading to work.

The meetings soon turned into a routine. Kagome would usually have something happen to her during the course of the day that she'd mention to Sesshomaru and he'd acknowledge her with his "hn" responses. It had been two weeks since they'd met and Kagome smiled as they walked out today. It was a blazing ninety-four degrees out and her suit jacket was clutched in her hand as she walked.

"So, I'm going to the beach this weekend."

"Really?" She could tell he wasn't sure of what to say and she smiled at his response. After all, there really was only so much one could expect from Sesshomaru. Still, she graced him with a reply.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it Monday k?"

"Hn." She opened the door to the store and stepped out, grimacing at the heat. Well, at least she only had a short walk to her office. Turning to him to bid him goodbye, she met his face and waited for him to say something.

"Sit with me Monday." Kagome laughed and he stood shocked for a moment until she explained the cause of her laughter.

"You don't have to ask anymore Sesshomaru- I'll be there." With a smile she walked away from him and he let loose a tiny scoff and grin at her statement. So rubbed off on her had he? Kagome turned to give him a quick wave and he gave her a nod back watching as she crossed the street before heading to his own car.

When Kagome got back from the beach he heard her stories about the trip with curiosity. She obviously loved the place and from what he'd gleaned her friends had made sure that she enjoyed her time there.

"But you know what the best thing was?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Miroku and Sango went out to dinner last night after we got back and he proposed! They're getting married!"

Sesshomaru chose to not mention the fact that she had failed to mention anything about her friend saying yes but told her congratulations as most people did. He chanced a glance out the window and sighed. Thunderstorms were heading their way and it seemed that the rain was about to let loose anytime soon. No sooner had he thought it did the first few raindrops hit.

Kagome hadn't heard the rain at first but looked out the window as the first crack of lightning hit, gasping at the downpour that she saw. She'd even forgotten her umbrella! Unconsciously, she moved her chair a little towards Sesshomaru. No matter how many years had gone by, the fear of getting hit by lightning had never dissipated.

"Are you okay?" It was uncharacteristic of Sesshomaru to be concerned but Kagome had rubbed off on him a little- she'd become a friend he noted. She shifted around once more before looking at him sheepishly.

"Do you drive here?" He blinked before understanding dawned on him. He hadn't seen her walk in with an umbrella and her actions seemed to indicate her apprehension at being alone during thunderstorms.

"Come, where do you work?" Kagome smiled gratefully, grabbing her drink and finishing it before tossing it in the trash as usual.

"Sunset Publishing's head office." Sesshomaru faltered in a step, a falter that luckily went unnoticed by Kagome. So she worked for his younger brother. He couldn't help but wonder how such a fact escaped him. Shrugging it off, he told her to wait for him as he got the car around, braving the rain as he did so. When it was in front of the store she rushed into it, noticing his slightly damp suit.

"You didn't have to get wet!" She apologized though why she was doing so escaped both their minds. It wasn't as if he didn't know that going to get the car would make him wet. He merely brushed off her statement driving the short drive (after all the place was less than two minutes away) to his brothers building.

"Thank you!" Kagome stated as Sesshomaru pulled up right in front of her building. It was a ten-second walk to her office and, chancing a glance at him she decided to treat him to his coffee tomorrow. "Don't buy your coffee before I get there tomorrow alright?"

Sesshomaru was confused at her sudden question but nodded his head nonetheless. Whatever it was she wanted to do tomorrow it seemed important and he wasn't going to begrudge her on that. But before she opened the door to leave he caught her hand. She turned to him, a tiny blush staining her cheeks at his abrupt action.

They stood at an impasse for a while before he cleared his throat and let go of her hand. Turning to look out the front window he phrased his next words carefully.

"Don't forget your umbrella tomorrow."

"I won't!" Kagome assured him, a tiny flush still on her cheeks, as she walked into the building and gave him one last wave as he left. He waited until she was safely inside before driving off to work.

The next day, Sesshomaru waited at his table. She was late, or had she just not bothered to show up? He was annoyed more at himself than at Kagome for believing her when she'd told him to wait yesterday. Of course, he should have known he was being too forward with her. Standing up, he bid goodbye to the owner Kaede and walked out, ignoring her plea to stay for a few more minutes. If Kagome was an hour late then it was obvious what had happened, she stood him up.

Kagome ran out of the meeting room intent on leaving when Inuyasha stopped her. She growled out in frustration and nearly screamed when he gave her documents to type up. It was her break god damn it!

An hour later, Kagome raced to the elevators and ran downstairs. Inuyasha watched her go wondering what was wrong and fifteen minutes later when she came back with a resigned air he decided to go see what the problem was.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked approaching her only to see tears on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I missed him! He probably thinks I stood him up cause of you and your stupid work! Why couldn't you just let me take my break?" She cried into her hands and Inuyasha backed away slowly. So Kagome had been seeing someone and he'd apparently screwed things up. Well there was a way he could fix this. Maybe if he knew the guys name?

"What was his name?" Kagome looked up wiping her face with a tissue from the box on her desk. Inuyasha did seem genuinely sorry and it wasn't his fault for today. After all, she was sure he would have let her go if she'd told him the real reason. Deciding it didn't hurt, she gave him an answer.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha let out a string of expletives at the name and Kagome raised an eyebrow curious at this change in attitude. "No, there is no way I'm getting within a 10-foot radius of my brother!" He yelled looking at Kagome. "Sorry, you're on your own here!"

Kagome muttered chicken under her breath before she screeched again in anger. He knew! Sesshomaru knew she was working for his brother and he'd never told her! Oh he was going to get it tomorrow!

Staring at her phone, she had half the mind to call and yell at him before reason won out. Surely, working here didn't have to imply she was Inuyasha's secretary. Still, she figured she'd dropped enough hints for him to figure things out. Well, there was only one way to solve this she thought. Mind made up, she walked into Inuyasha's office and informed him she was taking a day off tomorrow.

"Child, are ye sure about this?" Kaede came up to Kagome for the umpteenth time the next day with a worried look on her face. She'd seen the budding friendship between the two young people who she'd come to adore and was determined to make sure that it gave way to further things. But seeing Kagome holed up in her shop all day had worried her.

"I'm sure about this Kaede." Kagome stated determined as she resolutely leaned against the counter. "He's going to show up; I just know it so I'm going to wait it out."

The aging owner knew there had been a misunderstanding yesterday and she was determined to help them fix it- it was obvious that Kagome was trying. And she knew Sesshomaru well enough to know that he'd still show up today to get coffee. Still, Kagome had hardly moved at all today.

"If you say so. But why don't you pick up lunch? There's a small udon noodle store around the corner." Kagome nodded her head but was still apprehensive. Kaede knew where her apprehension stemmed from.

"I'll make sure he stays if he shows up while you're gone." Kagome let out a grateful breath, a slight flush still on her cheeks, as she left the store. Turning before she left she asked Kaede if she wanted something.

"Some zaru udon would be nice in the heat."

Kagome nodded leaving the coffee shop eager to get away from the prying store owner. She hadn't meant to make it sound like the two were lovers or something, Kagome justified walking down the sidewalk as Kaede had instructed. That brought more shading to her cheeks. She didn't need more thoughts like that at the moment.

Entering the shop, she relaxed instantly. It had a homely atmosphere and she was surprised to see a young man taking the orders. The store had seemed to boast a rather old setting. To see a youngster working in it added some appeal to it.

"What can I get you miss?" He asked with a flashy smile. Kagome thought she recognized him and as she gave the orders she realized why. This was the man Sango had tried to set her up with the other day. It was Hojo, the same man who had to luckily (for her at least) canceled on the beach trip.

"Thanks." Kagome answered as he came back with her to go orders. She tried to make a hasty exit, after all she hadn't meant to meet Hojo right now and she really didn't want to talk to him.

"Kagome!" She cursed and let loose a sigh, turning around and smiling back at Hojo. There was no way she could get out of this.

"Hi Hojo." She stated waiting for him to say something. There was an old couple eating lunch nearby but other than that the tiny shop was empty.

"Hey, are you on your lunch break now? Perhaps we could talk or get lunch together?" Blushing, she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse that would give him the impression that she wasn't interested. Hojo wasn't a bad guy, her type of man just happened to be vastly different from who he was.

"I'm sorry," she began clutching the bag with food tighter, "but I'm already meeting someone for lunch today."

"Are you?" Squealing, this time at the new voice, the one she recognized as Sesshomaru's, Kagome turned to see him standing behind her.

"This-this was for Kaede." She stammered out holding up the plastic bag for inspection. When she saw Sesshomaru's questioning face, she racked her thoughts for an explanation and finding none asked him what was wrong.

"Kaede asked me to come get some food from here for her. I suppose she meant to set us up."

"Probably." Kagome answered blushing. Managing out a quick goodbye to the now silent Hojo, she walked out of the store behind Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure of what to say or how to initiate conversation so she managed out a quick sorry as they rounded the corner. Sesshomaru stopped, and looked at her in spite.

"You don't need to apologize; your actions yesterday clearly indicated that you do not wish to deal with me." He made to walk again, when a hand clutched his arm and prevented him from moving. Turning, he snarled at her. "What is it woman!"

"You can shove your fancy attitude Mister!" Kagome huffed angry. "I'm sorry I was late yesterday but I was in a meeting with my boss and he forced me to work during my break. If you want to blame someone for yesterday, go yell at your brother!"

Huffing and agitated, Kagome walked back to Kaede's shop only to break into tears when the closed sign hung in front of the door. Here she was breathless, panting, and wanting to take refuge inside a store that wasn't even open!

"Grumbling won't get you anywhere." Startled, she turned to meet Sesshomaru intent on yelling harshly at him again when he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. She looked up at him in confusion and he sighed before launching into an explanation.

"I'm sorry," he began looking at her, "for yelling at you earlier. Needless to say Inuyasha will be punished. Now," this time he glanced at the bag in her hands, "why don't we go eat this lunch at my office?"

Kagome was startled. She had been since Sesshomaru had placed that finger on her lips. Just why was it still there anyway? Processing his words, she blushed at the invitation but nodded her head. Taking the finger away, he reached for her hand and tugged it along with her to his parked car.

It seemed Kagome had tried he realized as he led her to the car. He really didn't want to forgive her, but something in him screamed for him to apologize when he saw her crying in front of the store. When they got in, he drove to work mentally berating himself for suggesting his office of all places. He could just imagine the rumor mill that would circulate as a result no matter how much he would try to curb it.

"I'm sorry too." The apology caught him by surprise as he was driving and he glanced briefly at her as she explained.

"I should have let you know that I was going to be late or something. I mean, when Inuyasha told me you were his brother I knew that all I had to do was pick up and call but I couldn't." She fumbled with her hands, wringing them together until the car stopped and she reached for the bag.

"There is no need to dwell in the past." He stated, reaching over and placing a hand on one of hers. "We both made a mistake yesterday." The statement hung in the air and it seemed as though Sesshomaru purposefully waited a minute to let it sink in before continuing. "Now, why don't you tell me why I shouldn't have bought my coffee yesterday?"

Kagome blushed at that. He was telling her to forget and move on and she resolved to do just that. But now the hard part was explaining to him what she wanted.

"I wanted to treat you for driving me home on Monday." The sentence was whispered and if he wasn't in the car Sesshomaru probably would have missed it. He squeezed the hand he was holding, not realizing what he'd done until Kagome looked up at him.

"You're treating me to lunch." Kagome laughed at that and the laughter managed to dissipate the awkward atmosphere around them. Prying her hand from his, she stepped out of the car and waited for him before looking to the door of his building.

"So where's your office?" He couldn't help but feel relieved that the previous anger and problems they'd faced had disappeared and led the way to his office, taking Kagome's arm and tucking her into his side as he did so. She squeaked but relaxed into his hold and Sesshomaru found he rather liked having her in his arms like that.

"Let me guess, you run the other half of the old empire?" Kagome asked as the elevator dinged and they walked out onto the forty-fifth floor. The empire that she alluded to was the large software giant his father had founded- the software giant that originally was a publishing house.

"Yes, and no." He greeted his secretary informing her he had a lunch guest and to not be interrupted. "I merged my small company with his. What you see before you is the software giant Blue Moon but also the virus protection software Hunt that I created."

While he was talking they entered his spacious office- spacious in the sense that it had enough room to fit what was important. There was a couch along one wall with a table in front of it. In front of the large window (which now had the shades drawn to prevent the heat from coming in) was his desk and the other corner was relatively empty.

He had led them to the couch and sat them down waiting for her to open the food. When it seemed she wasn't going to, he took his arm away, immediately stifling the feeling of protest that erupted and moved to open the food.

"Thanks." Kagome murmured realizing that in her preoccupation, he had opened the food for her. He grabbed the dish Kaede had ordered but never taken, and Kagome grabbed hers eagerly digging into the lunch.

"You did not come at the usual time today." Sesshomaru observed after a few minutes in which the two eagerly ate their lunch. It had been surprising to see her in a place so unexpected.

"Well, I have the day off you see and I was kind of waiting for you to show up so that I could apologize." She played with her food as she said that realizing how odd her actions may have sounded to others. It wasn't particularly that bad but still she supposed it was foolish.

"You took the day off?" He was shocked but happy as well. It was interesting to note that she had spent the day waiting for him; perhaps she really did care for him in some way. He was interrupted from his thoughts when she continued speaking.

"Well yes. I mean you're the first guy I've really like in a while and well I just didn't want to lose you. It's just I've always lost the guys I've wanted because I give up too easily but this time I decided I didn't want to." She looked at him and stopped wondering what had put that glint in his eyes. She had started talking about how he was the first guy she'd liked in- oh!

Before she could utter a word, Sesshomaru's lips had claimed hers. She was shocked for all of three seconds before she melted. Unfortunately though, her food was still in her hands so she pulled away.

Sesshomaru wondered why she'd pulled away and was startled when her hands grabbed his bowl and set them on the table. Then, she bit her lip while looking at him, a sign of her apprehension. He hoped he hadn't been too forward but was further confused when she climbed into his lap. What in the world was she doing? He didn't have much time to question anything however because Kagome yanked his head down to meet hers for a kiss.

It felt nice to be able to kiss the man she'd been drooling about since February. He tasted of soy sauce not that she was surprised by it- they had been eating lunch after all. Reaching up, she tangled her hands into his hair melting when his hands tightened around her and he moved a hand up to let her hair loose.

She tasted divine, he realized, and he was glad to have visited the coffee shop today. Her lips were so soft, so pliant and her hair was smoother and silky under his hand. She molded to him perfectly and he couldn't help but pull her in tighter. He didn't know how long they stayed that way but when she was nearly breathless he pulled away from her.

"Stay with me today." He murmured kissing down her neck and sucking lightly at the skin around her collarbone.

"But you have meetings and other things to do." Kagome stated trying to find some reason to keep him away and get him back to work. She wanted to stay too, but they had obligations.

"I'll cancel them." Sighing, Kagome pushed him away from her keeping a hold on his face to make sure he was listening.

"Listen, as much as I want to stay here you're going to have to work and we need to finish lunch." Blushing a little, she hesitantly gave her next statement.

"But maybe you could stop by for dinner at my place later and we could pick up where we left off?"

He smirked. If that was what she wanted and it did work in both parties favor he could do nothing but acquiesce.

"I'd like that."


End file.
